PokeMon Lemons
by Sunlight Shi Kami
Summary: Yaoi, Straight, might try Yuri. Poke/Poke, Hum/Hum or Poke/Hum. Will do by request. Non discriptive or discriptive. Limes and or Lemons. NO MORE REVEIWS FOR A WHILE PLEASE! ON HIATUS UNTIL I WRIGHT THE REVEIWERS STORIES!
1. Information

~~~~~~~ INFO ~~~~~~~~~

*pa system turns on* Hi! First story. It might have spelling errors because I have no beta.

It is a Pokémon story and will have different pairings BY REQUEST! Request VIA email, pm or review. I will do Pokémon / Pokémon, Human / Pokémon or Human / Human. Lemons and or limes will be either descriptive or non-discriptive, depending on what the person wants. Yaoi, Straight but no yuri. I suck at writing yuri…. I will write 2-somes – 4-somes. That is all. *pa system turns off*


	2. A Night to Remember, A Night to Forget

A/N: Hiya! I already had one written up so to help people come up with ideas, I put this up.

Remember to R&R. If you do, I'll give you a invisible whatever it is that you love to eat.

Also, I am not saying that rape is good. It is veeeeery bad, and most will lose the spark of life. It was just fitting for the story. And if someone who was raped reads this, I reeeeaaaally hope you get the best in life. Most people couldn't imagine what you've been through. I bless you and curse your rapist(s).

"BLAH"=Lucario's words.

"_BLAH"_= Aaron's words

*blah/ _blah _* = person's thoughts (italic = Aaron)

(_BLAH)_ = My comments.

εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз =Time Skip or change of pov.

***= _In dream/ Flash back._

{BLAH / _BLAH _} = person's words in flashbacks/ dreams.

εϊзЖεϊз--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~ Aaron X Lucario ~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--εϊзЖεϊз

εϊзЖεϊз Lucario's Pov. εϊзЖεϊз

I didn't know what was wrong with Aaron. He disappeared often, cried out in his sleep, and barley ate. I was making up a plan to get him to tell me when he walked in. "Aaron?"

"_Yes, Lucario?"_ "I know something's wrong, so just tell me." Aaron just shook his head with a sad smile. I decided to listen to what he said that night.

εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз That night εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз

I was waiting till Aaron started yelling. I did not have to wait long. "_NOO!! STOP PLEASE!!! DON'T DO-AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! TAKE IT OUT! HEELP!!!!!"_ I jumped up and ran over to Aaron. "WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP SIR AARON!!! WAKE UP DAMN IT!!"

εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз Aaron's POV εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз

****DREAM****

_I was just walking when I was grabbed by two men. They Tied my hands together and ripped my cloak off but carefully took off my clothes. I struggled but they just laughed. I was flipped onto my stomach. {__NOO!! STOP PLEASE!!! __DON'T DO—AAAAAAAHHH} Then the searing pain came. It was coming from my ass so I knew what was happening. {NO!!! TAKE IT OUT!! SOMEONE HEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!} The man took out a whip and whipped me for yelling. As he did so, he ripped me apart from the inside, for he didn't prepare me, use lubricant or wait till I was adjusted. I heard someone scream in pain and realized it was me.*AAAAH! IT'S WAY TOO BIG!!!* The men were raping me and as soon as I realized that, my mental and emotional health shattered. The men laughed at the pain I was in. after what seemed to be forever but was just an hour, I felt a liquid shoot inside me. The first man pulled himself out then turned and said " MY GOD HE'S TIGHT!" to the other man. I looked over my shoulder to look at them and then the second man said in a voice that was very familiar {_UP SIR AARON! WAKE UP DAMN IT!}

***END DREAM***

I sat up quickly, seating and shivering with fear written all over my face. When I sat up, I felt my forehead hit something. "OWW!" "_………sorry…………" _ I said very quietly. I reached to rub were my forehead connected with Lucario's muzzle, but a hand grabbed mine. I paled as the paw grabbed my sleeve and pulled it up. Lucario gasped in both horror and shock when he saw what the sleeve hid. Scars, some pale and old, others red and new, covered my arm.

"What did you do this?" Lucario asked as he reached up to my face. I flinched away from his paw and hoped he didn't notice. No such luck. "Aaron? Why did you do this? Did something happen?" He put his paw on my arms causing me to flinch again and looked into my eyes.

He pulled me into a hug, wary of his chest spike. I started crying as he held me, whispering assuring words. After what felt like a second, but really was a half hour, I whispered _"thanks.."_

εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз Lucario's POV εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз

"_Thanks…" _ I just blinked. "What happened?" I wasn't expecting a reply. "_ They…they_

_g-grabbed me and tied me up, then whipped me."_ I hugged Aaron a little tighter, whispering "It's okay, it's okay, it's—" "_rape……"_ "What?!?!" _" T-they r-raped m-me…." _As soon as Aaron said this, he burst into tears. My only thought was *oh….my…..god….* (_do Pokémon have a god? Oh great now I'm curious. DAMN YOU CURIOSITY!!!!)_

εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз TIME SKIP εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз

Two weeks have passed since then and the old Aaron is coming back. My feelings for him are growing and I had to tell him soon. I decided it was now, or never. " Aaron? "_yeah Lucario?" _ "I need to tell you something…." "_go on…"_

εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз Aaron's POV. εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз

"I…..I love you…." My god was I surprised. So surprised that I almost fainted. It was my happiest dream come true! "_you…….you love me?" (__ I can see it now. In the 8__th__ movie, during the flashbacks, Aaron is standing next to Lucario with those anime love eyes. Or he is kissing Lucario)_ "yes…" he started to turn when I grabbed his arm and kissed him on the lips. He didn't respond at first but then kissed back with all of his suppressed passion. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced together. After the need for air became too great I pulled away. "_I love you too Lucario"_ We both smiled and started kissing again, each one more passion, I felt him push me back until I was lying down on the bed. We both striped (_I'm not certain if Lucario wears clothes but I'm the author and I type what I want to.)_ I moaned as he nipped at my chest. Then I flipped us and moved down.

εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз Lucario's POV εϊзЖεϊзЖεϊз

I was so happy that Aaron loved me too…… I was very surprised when he started licking and sucking me. "Sir Aar-AAH-on?" "_hmm?"_ the hmm made everything he was doing more intense. "Would you-NYYAAH- like to be on top?" _"No, you can be on top."_ "if you're okay with that." "_Just don't do me while I'm on my stomach……."_ I carefully lifted him and slide him on me, both of us moaning. I started to move him up and down, then he put his hands on my shoulders and moved himself. After a while, he came, arching his back and moaning very loudly. I followed a few seconds after. He fell to my side and cuddled up with a sleepy smile on his face and whispered " _thank you… this is a night to remember." _ My reply? "Your welcome Sir Aaron, and that night is one to defiantly forget…."

_Fin_


End file.
